


sepia-toned lovin'

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, it's so soft i could cry, making breakfast, mild and implied spice at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: The first thing of significance that Joshua and Seokmin shared was a drawer at the former’s house.-it's the morning after seokshua spend their first night together in their shared apartment





	sepia-toned lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in a while so i figured i should do something!! i have a few other things in the works right now but i wanted to let you guys know i was still kicking--i pulled this from a cc prompt i got and edited it a little for your reading pleasure

The first thing of significance that Joshua and Seokmin shared was a drawer at the former’s house. Seokmin kept a pair of pajamas, a sturdy pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie there in case it got too late or they got too clingy, refusing to leave Joshua’s bed and each other until the sun rose in the morning.  Here, now, at the first morning shared at the first apartment they leased together, Seokmin can't help but wiggle his toes and feel a little giddy as he rolls out of bed.  _ Their _ bed, that held a cold space next to Seokmin rather than his boyfriend, but he can’t be too pressed--Joshua is an early riser anyway, and he knows better than to get Seokmin out of bed before he was good and ready to do so himself.

So Seokmin pads out into the kitchen where, sure enough, Joshua is dicing up some strawberries for god knows what with a gigantic, admittedly dopey smile on his face. Seokmin stretches and makes a little noise as he does so, which catches Joshua’s attention. He smiles even bigger and even dopier at Seokmin and sets down his knife, wiping his hands on a paper towel before stepping over to pull Seokmin into a sweet, short kiss.

“I couldn't sleep last night,” Joshua admits a little bashfully, giving Seokmin’s lip another peck. It makes Seokmin smile because he figured as much, he only barely managed to fall asleep around 4am. “I’m making waffles. Homemade whipped cream with strawberries folded in. Can you help?”

“I just woke up and he’s already putting me to work,” Seokmin complains to the morning chill filling their kitchen, feigning annoyance. His smile only grows, though, especially when Joshua presses a warm mug into Seokmin’s hands and a warmer kiss to his temple.

Joshua, who can't seem to keep his lips off of Seokmin, mumbles against his forehead. “I made you tea, though.”

It shouldn't get to Seokmin the way it does, really. Boiling water in an electric kettle and dropping in a tea bag is no difficult feat but the simple gesture and the fact that Joshua didn't  _ have _ to do that, he could have just made his own coffee and let Seokmin make his own tea when he woke up, makes a lump form in his throat. He swallows it down and, in a wavering voice, says, “At least you’re sweet. Where do you want me?”

“Mm, just by the waffle maker. Pull them out when the timer dings, pour more batter in. Pull those out when the timer dings, wash rinse repeat.”

“Simple enough,” Seokmin replies, ready to get to work, but when he tries to pull away Joshua only yanks him back, brushing their noses together and dancing his fingers down Seokmin’s forearm. “Um, babe. Baby. You gotta--”

Joshua whines, something quiet and high pitched at the back of his throat. “Let me have this,” he whispers, taking Seokmin's mug out of his hands and putting it on the counter so it's not awkwardly pressed between their bodies and Joshua can fully embrace Seokmin. His arms wrap around Seokmin’s waist easily and Seokmin’s own rest on top of Joshua’s shoulders. “This doesn't feel real, I just. Need a minute. I love you so much, you know?”

Seokmin cracks a crinkly eyed smile and laughs. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I love you, too.”

Even though Seokmin is still fully rocking his morning breath and his toes are getting a little cold on the bare floor, he kisses Joshua softly on the lips, even let’s Joshua deepen the kiss until they're all but making out in their first shared kitchen, rocking a little with the push and pull of each other’s mouths. The telltale smell of something burning is what pulls them away from each other.

“Shit,” Joshua whispers, and in all honesty Seokmin isn't sure if it's because of their burning breakfast or the way he knows Joshua’s lips were still tingling. He felt the same way, regardless.

After said burnt breakfast was pulled out of the waffle maker and tossed away, Joshua sighs a little. “You know what's kinda pathetic?” He asks, pulling plastic wrap over the mixing bowl of waffle batter. Seokmin gives him a confused look, because he was kind of looking forward to this breakfast that was apparently over.

“The fact that the burning waffle didn't deter you from wanting to jump my bones, which is exactly what you’re about to do?”

Joshua chokes on a laugh. “He knows me so well.”

“And he loves you, too,” Seokmin says, letting Joshua pull him into another deep kiss. After a moment he pulls away, though, making a little face. “I don't know how you kiss me with my breath like this.  _ I _ don't like kissing you with my breath like this.”

“Then go brush them, bonehead,” Joshua teases, grinning ear to ear as he ruffles Seokmin’s hair.

“You know,” Seokmin start, putting his hands on his hips, “I thought I would be safe to brush after breakfast. I didn't plan on not being fed  _ and _ dealing with my boyfriend’s apparent domesticity kink.”

Joshua laughs, hard and loud. “Oh, that was low.”

Seokmin only sticks his tongue out in response, but after a beat of silence he sighs. “Okay, go to bed. I guess this is happening. I’ll brush my teeth and we can fuck.”

“Oh, don't sound too thrilled,” Joshua admonishes.

The two share a little smile before breaking away from one another--Seokmin to brush his teeth and Joshua to...do whatever Joshua does before they have sex. Looking himself over in the bathroom mirror, Seokmin shakes his head with a little laugh and wonders to himself how he got so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @seokshva with a V <3 i'll probably post a few more of these little drabbles i have saved while im working on my bigger stuff!


End file.
